


电击疗法

by capple1020



Series: ALL哈 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: 存档搬运抹布哈行为只有 电击play
Series: ALL哈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577335
Kudos: 27





	电击疗法

哈利被他们绑在电刑的特制木椅上时，还依旧耷拉着脑袋，没有完全从后脑勺的痛感中清醒过的时候。哦，说真的，世事难料，没有巫师能料到单单靠着麻瓜们简单粗暴的方法还有一段感人肺腑的即兴演出，就真能绑架到救世主。

也许正如那些不和谐的声音所讽刺的那样，这个以慈悲为怀的救世主的心，终将有一天会被他尖锐的善意刺出血来。而这次，既然会用麻瓜的方式来抓住救世主，那么游戏方式他们自然也也决定用麻瓜的电刑。

首先他们选择从对男性刺激最小的乳头做起。

哈利混混成成的状态正好够他们七手八脚地扯掉他的衣物，露出埋藏在最深处的男性的娇小乳首。目前看来男孩身体发育不错，最里面的皮肤都是健康的小麦色，腹部没有多余的赘肉而且点带有特殊的弹性。胸部位置干干净净没有毛发，在按压了几下之后乳头就挺立了起来，同时哈利摇了摇头小声哼哼了几声。

“这么快就忍不住了吗？哈，没想到救世主也是这种人性本淫的货色。”

再往乳头上贴好用来通电的乳贴就大功告成。不过在打开那台机器时，麻瓜们的东西还是让这群巫师有些摸不着头。他们不敢开得太高伤害到哈利，这得不偿失，但也不知道哪种程度会让哈利尝到快感的甜头、兴奋、射精甚至是失禁。最后还是只让一位与麻瓜们交情颇深的巫师来控制这台机器。

但通电之后哈利还是抽搐了起来。电流带来的痛苦滋味令他马上就清醒了过来，但脑子却又被电流搅得一团糟，嘴角不自觉流出涎液，阴茎也因为刺激立刻勃起了。而且乳贴还是特制的，中间正对这乳头的位置上有一根不长的细棍，正好可以插进哈利的乳孔里，这种带来的刺激更大，让哈利甚至在无助喘息时都带上了哭腔。

有些巫师担心救世主承受不了这么多，而且这也太快了，所以电击强度也就降了下来，但已经来不及了。哈利直接被他们刺激得射了精，后面还无助地流出了肠液。如果救世主会产奶的话，指不定乳贴现在都因为分泌过多的乳汁润滑而掉了下来，露出那个小小乳房上面的、渴望被人吸到高潮的乳头。

胆子大一点的巫师在电流小下来之后，直接上前对着哈利的乳头狠狠地扇了一巴掌。没想到这样也能刺激到男孩，不，估计是里面的细棍也在狠狠蹂躏起小且柔软的通道来。哈利在射精后就不住发软的大腿不停颤抖着，他抽噎了一阵后才意识到了现在的处境，用蒙着泪水的绿眼睛的视线在面前的这群巫师当中扫来扫去。

“我们的计划能这么顺利地进行还真是多亏了您啊，亲爱的波特先生。”

“是啊，不过真叫人料想不到，没想到你的身体居然这么淫荡，才电了这几下就叫着射了出来。魔法部没有把这个公之于众简直太可惜了。”

“你说，波特先生，如果你是女人的话，你现在会不会喷奶呢？然后被电得上面和下面的小嘴一样失禁流水，最后连尿都能喷出来。”

但他们还没等到哈利的回应就又突然调高了强度。救世主的回应还有救世主的意愿等等，这些本就不在他们计划的考量范围之内，他们想看到的只有在把救世主按在下面蹂躏时对方的可口模样。所以在这次调高后就有巫师直接扯着电线，将那乳贴硬生生给粗暴地扯了下来。哈利被这突如其来的惊喜硬是又射了一次，阴茎最后只能颤颤巍巍地流着水、低下了头，怪可怜的。而那被折磨了许久的乳头更是红肿不堪，乳晕膨胀着，乳孔都被细棒狠狠操开，像下一秒就要为哺育婴儿而流出奶一样。

在这之后就是肛门。插进肛门里的那根导电棒很粗，为了提升效果，他们还在哈利的直肠里摸索了半天，直到戳中使对方那点不由自主呻吟的点。哈利看上去因为这个反应而尴尬不已，这还是多亏了救世主小时候糟糕的生活环境，不知道男性身体存在前列腺这样的一个美妙条件，会让他们的游戏好玩许多。

哈利才刚刚从电击乳头带来的快感里缓过来，但乳头还是没有消肿，红涨起来的样子令人垂怜。因此他们在电击前还特地准备了一对木夹子，尾部用线连着，把夹子夹好后又把线缠到了哈利半软的阴茎上，把它拉了起来。

“咿呀……啊哈，哈……不要…啊哈………好痛……好涨唔……”哈利没有意识地喃喃着，没有任何办法来放开绑架者粗暴的性游戏。魔法界伟大的救世主已经像被人操得糜烂了那样，漂亮的祖母绿色眼瞳完全溃散开，还真是上面和下面都在不停地流着水。

这幅画面的冲击力实在是太强了。调大了电流之后再刺激前列腺时，哈利直接被插到射了出来，眼看着他就要哭着失禁了。巫师们当然不打算就这样轻易放过他，在哈利放声哭泣着前端滴滴答答流出尿液时，被人用细的导电棒插进了尿道口里，同时这根的那一头自然也连接着电源。

“咿呀啊啊啊啊——！唔唔唔嗯……啊哈！呜呜呜……不…不要了……好过分……呜呜呜……不要……”

“呜唔……想…尿……好、唔啊啊啊啊啊！”

这场游戏一直持续到哈利从抽泣变成毫无任何尊严可言的哭喊着求饶，同时为了之后的游戏考虑，他们不能用太多的电流搅坏了救世主的脑子。当然了，这也就是说之后的游戏会一直一直持续下去。

救世主最终在他们拔出尿道里的导电棒后，才哭叫着把全部的精液和尿液都射了出来。


End file.
